


Caramel kisses.

by Eternalflameforeverburns



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 01:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20751980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalflameforeverburns/pseuds/Eternalflameforeverburns





	Caramel kisses.

He knew saying goodbye to Hope was going to be one of the hardest things he had ever done but as Klaus watched his baby sister and her wolf girlfriend packing the car he knew he had to do this. 

"Elijah?"

Elijah glanced over at him from the place he was standing in.

"Yes Niklaus?"

"You should go with them."

{MORE COMING SOON}


End file.
